Susan Grimshaw
Susan Mary Grimshaw is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Biography Susan was one of the oldest members of Dutch's Gang, who was rumoured to have known Dutch van der Linde for years, even before running in his bearded, bathless bunch. She spent long nights playing poker and dealing blackjack with the gang, often sitting besides Dutch's own throne. It was rumoured by many members that she and Dutch might have had a secret relationship, however that was proven false when Van der Linde revealed he had been dating a woman named Annabelle. Despite that, she had always remain a close associate and follower of Dutch, gaining his respect and eventually became the gang's arbiter. By 1884, alongside with the gang's cook, Pearson, Susan was in charge of setting up the camps every time the gang moved to a new place 'round the country. Interactions Along with Abigail Roberts, Susie asked Arthur Morgan to go looking for the lost John Marston, due to him being away for a disturbingly long time and that worried them, especially since John banged Abigail who in turn bore him a Jack Marston. After John comes back after being rescued by Morgan and his buddy Javier Escuella, Grimshaw brings Jack to him for a visit, after which she calls John a "horrible man", something young Jacky agreed on, breaking John's witless heart. After the gang cowardly escapes to the Horseshoe Overlook Grimshaw shows Arthur his living space and bed, and tells him that all of his stuff from Gold Town was saved. After escaping to Clemens' Point, Grimshaw asks Arthur on her old knees to investigate Tilly Jackson's disappearance, who she believed was kidnapped by the Fordham Brothers, one of her own people. Suss and Arthur then ride up to Fordham's shack. The two storm the safehouse, rescue Tilly, before realising that three Fordham brothers fled and Arthur was forced by both girls to go after them. Arthur chases after them, and kills two before capturing the oldest, Anthony Fordham and brings him to Tilly and Susan. While Tilly begged Morgan to give poor Anthony another chance, Susan encouraged Arthur to perform a fatality him, but nevertheless, Arthur took some mercy and let Fordham escape much to Susan's dismay. After a drunken Molly O'Shea comes stumbling into their camp, saying that she was an "informant" for the Pinkertons who had been chasing Dutch and his boys all around, Grimshaw shoots Molly with a shotgun without a second thought, saying that nothing is worse than a rat. Death Finally, Grimshaw is murdered months later by Gicov Bell in Beaver Hollow after she points her shotgun at him upon realising his and Leopold Strauss's betrayal of the gang to Milton and his boys. After her death, Grimshaw is buried near Beaver Hollow by the surviving John Marston and Sadie Adler. Trivia *Grimshaw looked quite similar in appearance to Gladys Feaney and wore similar clothes as Miss Poppy. *Susan actually explained to Arthur Morgan in Beaver Hollow that someone stole the donation box, thus explaining its absence. It was rumoured and assumed, but never truly stated, that the donation box was taken by either Leopold Strauss or Gicov Bell. Category:RDR Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Americans Category:Gamblers Category:Criminals